Rainbow's Comfort
by TheFabulousRedheart2
Summary: Fluttershy has just broken up with her marefriend and has not been in Ponyville for a few days. Will Rainbow Dash be able to save her friend from the pits of dispair? For those that read this before, it has been lengthened and mostly rewritten. Clopfic


Fluttershy stared hard into the amber liquid that rested in her orange teacup. The surface of the liquid hadn't changed for the past hour, but she needed to stare at it, thoughts of warm tea kept frigid reality from leaking into her mind. The tea probably wasn't warm anymore. It was cold, just like the rest of the cottage. Gooseflesh emerged beneath the pegasus mare's yellow coat. She told herself everything was fine, and not to worry, even though the huge lump in her throat told her otherwise.

There was a picture on the mantle above the fireplace. She quickly looked away from it. Fluttershy thought about tea again, but the visage of herself beside a grinning, strawberry coated mare standing by her side, was burned into her memory.

That mare's coat was so warm and soft, especially on a winter's night. Winter nights snuggled up to that coat were so nice. Fluttershy's wings rose as she thought about the tender warm body of the earth mare she used to hold. She would always whisper romantic things in the strawberry mare's ear, which was always returned with a giggle and a kiss.

She missed those kisses, she missed winter's nights against a strawberry coat, she missed everything. Fluttershy turned away and pressed her forehead to the wall. She kept trying to tell herself it was fine, but it wasn't. It wasn't fine. She was gone. Strawberry Sundae was gone!

The mental dam the pegasus built had broken, and tears leaked down her face. Why? She did everything she was asked to do, she always deferred to Strawberry on every decision so her marefriend could be happy. So, why did she leave?

Fluttershy thought the air must have been really thick, because she had to gasp to breathe. Tears continued to flow, even though she tried to wipe them away. Strawberry was everything, and with a simple goodbye, everything was taken away.

It wasn't simple, of course. Strawberry had accused Fluttershy of cheating, which the shy pegasus couldn't even imagine having the courage to do. The trouble began when Strawberry refused to allow her marefriend to see the "amazing Rainbow Dash" she always talked about. This hurt the yellow pony, but she obeyed, she didn't want to cause any trouble. Rainbow didn't obey though, she always came by, even when Fluttershy begged her not to.

The rainbow maned pegasus would sneak around at night and see her friend, and they would go out on midnight flights together. Fluttershy told herself that she was going to tell her marefriend about the flights she took with her friend, but she never did. She was afraid Strawberry would take those special moments away from her.

Strawberry found out of course, she was always very sharp when it came to those things. She always knew where Fluttershy was and what she did, and when she didn't, she found out.

The little pegasus sniffed. It was all her fault, she caused the breakup. If she could have just told Rainbow no, Strawberry and she would still be together.

The cottage was so cold. She wanted a soft, strawberry coat to cuddle into, a warm body to caress, and she thought if she was lucky, lips she could tenderly kiss. Old memories clawed at her mind as her eyes poured forth a torrent of tears. She let out a small wail.

Fluttershy was so lost in her misery that she failed to hear the knock at the door. She sobbed behind yellow hooves as the pounding on her door became louder. Eventually, it sounded as if someone was kicking the door. The little pony looked up just in time to see the wood around the brass door knob splinter and break away. Minute pieces of wood exploded in many different directions. The door slowly opened to reveal a smiling cyan pegasus standing in the doorway. "Hey Fluttershy! Sorry I kicked down your door, but you weren't answering and I had to resort to drastic measures. You're not mad, are you?" Rainbow cringed when she saw her friend's tear streaked face.

"Oh, that's fine," Fluttershy sniffed, "I didn't like that old door anyway."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Rainbow cautiously took a step forward.

"I don't care what you do Rainbow." The yellow pony took in a ragged, hissing breath through her teeth. "It doesn't matter, nothing matters."

Rainbow's face faded into a small frown. She looked away and gingerly pawed at the ground. Subtlety wasn't her strong suit, so she decided to come say what she needed to say. "I heard you broke up Strawberry Sundae. We haven't seen you in town for a few days. We're all worried about you, I just wanted to know if everything was okay."

"Everything is fine." Fluttershy said, her voice slightly choked.

"Everything doesn't sound fine." Rainbow walked forward and placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "It looks like things are pretty rough."

"Yeah I-I guess they are, but don't worry, everything will be just fine." The quivering smile that Fluttershy gave Rainbow nearly broke the cyan pony's heart.

"Hey I uh...I wanted to come by and tell you I'm sorry," Rainbow looked down. "I know I kind of caused some problems with you and Sundae."

Fluttershy nodded. "She thought I was cheating because we were flying out at night."

"I thought so, didn't you try to explain everything to her?"

Fluttershy sighed. "I did, but she didn't believe me. She said I was just trying to sneak out to have some private time with the mare I always talked about."

Despite herself, the speed demon felt her ego inflate. "You always talk about me?"

The yellow pony sniffed and swallowed. "No I don't. I mean, I do but, I don't talk about you all of the time. I just talk about you sometimes. Maybe I did talk about you more, I don't know. I just missed you a lot, I also missed everyone else."

Rainbow cocked an eyebrow. "She didn't let you see any of your other friends?"

"She did, but she was always there. She always had to be there, she said it made her feel uncomfortable if my friends were with me and she wasn't there to watch."

"Watch?" Asked Rainbow sarcastically. "Watch for what?"

"She never said," Fluttershy tried to force out her words through a sob. "I guess she thought-she thought I was cheating. I don't know Rainbow, I really don't know. I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough."

Fluttershy hid behind her long Pink mane. Dash closed the distance between them, and wrapped her forelegs around her friend's neck. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine, like you said. I'll be here, and so will all of your friends."

"Strawberry's not here." Fluttershy pressed her face into Rainbow's shoulder.

"Honestly," Rainbow's raspy voice dripped in sarcasm, "I think you can do a lot better. I mean, come on, she wouldn't let you see your friends? Like I tried to tell you before, Strawberry is a massive control freak, and she's insanely jealous. If it were me I'd-" Dash cut herself off when she felt a large amount of moisture on her shoulder.

Fluttershy tried to respond, but all she could manage to do was sob. Rainbow could swear white hot picks were being driven in her heart. "Fluttershy," Rainbow paused and chose her words carefully, "you didn't deserve to be treated like that. No one deserves to be treated like that. You were good to Strawberry and all she did was treat you like a doormat."

The yellow pony pulled back from her friend, red spider webs were spun in the whites of her blue eyes. "I know, but I cared about her. I wanted to do everything I could to make her happy."

"Yeah, but is that worth losing all of your friends, and having no social life at all, outside of your relationship?"

Fluttershy looked down and shook her head.

"Then why would you put up with something like that?"

"Because," Fluttershy screwed her eyes shut, "I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm tired of being alone, it's so hard."

Rainbow was visibly shocked. "How in the world could you ever think that? You're not alone, you were never alone."

"I don't mean like that Dash, I mean [i]alone[/i] alone, I mean without a 'special somepony.'"

Rainbow snorted. "Fluttershy, is that all that was bothering you? Seriously, you can have any mare, or stallion," she said the last word as if it disgusted her, "you want."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, I couldn't. The rest of you, I mean you and our other friends, have it easy. You're all outgoing, and I'm not. You can just go up and talk to anypony you wanted, but not me, I get scared around other ponies. The only reason I went out with Strawberry Sundae is because she came up and talked to me at that party."

"You don't have to be scared Fluttershy." Dash smiled tenderly and looked her friend in the eye. "You're a great pony, lots of ponies want to talk to you. Lots of ponies want to know you, trust me."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No one would want to know me. I never have anything interesting to say, then again, I don't really do very much."

"I want to know you, and I'm somebody. Right?" Rainbow said matter of factly.

Fluttershy nodded.

"You're really interesting to know Fluttershy. Yeah, watching butterflies migrate and counting birds isn't my thing, but you're still interesting."

"Oh, really? Name one interesting thing about me."

"Well, uh..." Rainbow looked left and right in nervous concentration. Moments passed, and with each tick and tock of the clock on the wall, Fluttershy slowly became more despondent. "You're really interesting when you watch me do stunts!" The prismatic maned pegasus finally said.

Fluttershy hid her face behind a wing. "You see, that just proves it, I'm boring and useless." Rainbow had to strain to hear the muffled voice.

"That is so much garbage." Rainbow's visage became stern and she gently pushed aside Fluttershy's wing. "You aren't boring, and you're far from useless. You take care of animals that don't have a home. You care about animals that no one else does. Heck, you care about ponies no one else does. So I guess that's one interesting, and awesome, thing about you. You care."

"Well, I'm the element of kindness, that's not a surprise. Is it?"

"In a way it is. There aren't a lot of nice ponies left in Equestria, none like you anyway. I'm lucky I even know you. If I had never gotten to know you back at flight camp, my life wouldn't be nearly as cool as it is."

Gentle shock flowed across Fluttershy's face. "I really mean that much to you?"

"Yes, you always have."

Fluttershy looked at her hooves. "I never thought...I mean...you're so amazing and I'm just...well, me."

Rainbow placed a hoof on Fluttershy's chin and raised her face so they could look each other in the eye again. "You're just as amazing as well, just in your own way. I've always thought you were awesome, and I won't stop thinking that. You see, Strawberry couldn't handle how awesome you were, so she had to leave. She was cramping your style. You need to find another pony that matches your level of awesomeness!"

The yellow pony's speech became slightly breathless, "Um, Rainbow, I kind of have a confession."

"What is it?"

"Well...um," Fluttershy cleared her throat. "I know this is really sudden but, do you remember those late night flights that we took?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It was the only way I could see you without that ex of yours sticking her nose in our business." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"I liked those flights a lot more than I said I did. I actually loved those flights. It was fun just flying around under the moon, sitting on clouds, and watching the stars."

Rainbow's eyebrows slowly started to rise, a sliver of excitement ran through her mind as she had an idea where this was leading. "I loved those flights, too. But I always like hanging out with you."

Fluttershy tried to look down but Rainbow's hoof held her face in place. "I didn't just liked the flights though, I loved them. I mean, I loved, really loved going on them. I loved them more than I realized."

Rainbow could read the great big neon messages between the lines, or at least she thought she did, but she wanted to be sure. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, oh goodness, why is this so hard?"

Rainbow took a deep breath and felt her heart jackhammer against her chest. "Uh, here, let me help out a little. You loved those flights, you loved them more than you loved hanging around with Strawberry, maybe?" She could have kicked herself for sounding so hopeful.

Fluttershy quickly shook her head. "Yes, yes that's it. I think that's why I always went on them when Strawberry told me not to. It almost tore me apart when she said I couldn't hang out with you anymore. That is why I started talking about you more, oh me and my big mouth...but I missed you Rainbow. I realize I missed you a lot."

"So, maybe that means you cared a little more about me than you thought?" She continued to steer Fluttershy in the direction she wanted her to go. Rainbow Dash felt bad about manipulating her friend like this, but if her friend actually liked her, she needed to say it. It would be good for the shy pegasus. It would be awesome for her, too. However, she forced herself to focus on her friend's well being and not her own."

Fluttershy sighed. "I guess it's kind of obvious. I like..no, I love you. I always have, I've just been too scared to say anything about it. You can leave now if you want, I would understand if you wanted to."

Rainbow had to stop herself from jumping up and doing an aerial somersault. She held back what would have been an out of place girlish giggle. "You love me? Really? I mean, this is kind of sudden but, I guess there have been hints."

The nervous animal caretaker looked scared, her voice was shaky. "So, how do you feel?"

Rainbow smiled gently at her friend. "I'm not sure if I love you or not, that would take me some time to sort out. But, I know that I really like you. I know that I'd like to have the chance to be more than friends."

A quiet moment passed between the two. Each one averted their gaze from the other, until Fluttershy looked into Rainbow's rose eyes. For a moment they stood transfixed on each other, then they moved in and pressed their lips together. They gently pulled back, then pushed their lips together and did it again.

Time moved quickly and the two mares felt themselves gravitating toward the yellow sofa sitting in the corner. Fluttershy fell back onto the couch, and pulled Rainbow atop her. They tenderly kissed before the cyan pegasus looked down at the panting mare beneath her. "Are we going a little too fast here?"

Fluttershy found a wellspring of confidence she never knew existed inside of her. "No, I don't. I've wanted this for a long time. I want you to take me, I want to feel what it's like to be really close to you."

Rainbow was visibly shocked. "You want me that badly?"

"I told you I liked you more than I realized." Fluttershy stroked Dash's cheek. "So why would I want to wait any longer. I've waited and waited, now I have you here. I don't think I would live with myself if I got this close and didn't get to have you now."

Rainbow bit her lip and snorted at Fluttershy's desperation. "Fluttershy, I'm not going anywhere. I told you I'm gonna be right here. I won't ever leave, unless you tell me to ."

"I'll never do that, never, ever."

They looked into each other's eyes once more before Rainbow felt a magnetic pull toward her friend she had never felt before. Their faces slowly gravitated toward each other before they met in a deep kiss. Fires erupted in their bellies as Rainbow's head tilted sideways.

The cyan pegasus' mouth parted, and she felt Fluttershy's tongue invade. Their tongues twisted and tangled as their hooves slowly played over their bodies, gently caressing each other's contours, their movements fueled by desire's fervor. They each felt silky fur that drew them into senseless bliss. Their mouths parted for breath, they each took deep breaths before moving into another passionate kiss.

Time passed in a passionate haze, each one lost in the other's embrace, until Rainbow finally broke the kiss. She grinned down at her lover and slowly started running kisses down and up fluttershy's heaving chest, eliciting little giggles.

The kisses slowly slid downward to Fluttershy's stomach. The little pegasus began to wriggle, offering resistance. Rainbow planted her forehooves against the wriggling mare's shoulders to keep her from turning away. The kisses became rougher, and soon, she started to gently bite here and there, nipping the skin, sending shivers up the yellow pegasus' spine.

Rainbow moved down her mouth to Fluttershy's inner thigh and glided her tongue upward. Soon it connected with moisture, and a pleasant taste of what reminded her of roasted marshmallows.

Fluttershy arched her back and issued a low moan. The tongue made her hips tingle excitedly. Her mind went back to Strawberry for a moment, but this time, the thought didn't bring pain. She never remembered sex with her ex being this stimulating, or fun for that matter.

Dash's lips met Fluttershy's marehood and slowly licked along the bottom. She stopped for a moment and ran the sticky substance on her tongue across the roof of her mouth, savoring its sweet flavor. The heat of sex drove the mare onward, causing her to drive her head and tongue into the warm, moist folds of her lover.

Fluttershy gasped. Groaning, she reached down and ran her forehooves through Rainbow's mane. Pressing her partner's head into her marehood. She felt fires raging in her belly, climbing through her body, making her feel feather light.

Rainbow's tongue slowly slid upward, letting her rustic tongue play along the soft labia until the tip met with the nub at the top. Fluttershy gasped. With a smile she gently swirled her tongue around the love button, enjoying the small squirms and movements that the pony beneath her made. Reaching down, she felt a wetness on her own sex. Rainbow slowly rubbed her hoof across her own sex. Exciting tingles shot up into her chest. She stopped and focused on the task at hand. There would be plenty of time to pleasure herself later. At that moment, she was there for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's mind escaped in her pleasure. Low moans escaped her lips, but she was unaware she made them. Her hooves dug into the soft cushions. Rainbow's tongue hit a soft spot inside of her. She gasped, and scrunched the cushion beneath her back.

Rainbow lashed her tongue against the knob with wild abandon, smiling as Fluttershy's entire body jittered. She stopped, slowly slid her tongue downward a few centimeters, and began a sloppy attack against her partner's moist opening.

Fluttershy gasped, each movement of Rainbow's tongue caused a bolt of lighting to streak through her body.

Rainbow slurped widly, taking in as much of the marehood as she could into her mouth. She would pull back and smack at some points, only to resume her full on attack. She was rewarded with several quiet moans. The cyan pegasus grinned for a moment, even during sex, Fluttershy was still quiet.

Rainbow worked her rough tongue deeply into her lover. After a few flicks of the intruding muscle, she felt flames in her stomach began to expand. Fluttershy lightly bucked her hips, her muscles closed around the other mare's tongue.

Rainbow could feel her partner's trembling. After a few more seconds of giving the marehood sloppy, tongue filled kisses, it did not come as a surprise when a small splash of fluid splattered against her lips. She pressed her tongue into her lover, and continued to move twist her it until Fluttershy's spasms ended.

Rainbow smiled and licked up Fluttershy's vaginal lips once more, getting a final, small tremor from the mare. Slowly, the Cyan pegasus began to slide kisses up the yellow pegasus' stomach, chest, and then to her lips.

When Fluttershy felt the wetness on Rainbow's face she awoke from her stupor. She fought to catch her breath. "Oh my, I, uh, let me get you something to..."

Rainbow held up a hoof to cut her off. "Don't worry about."

Fluttershy continued to stammer, her speech coming in exhausted heaves. "Wait, I just remembered, I need to return the favor, the book I read said you always said you have to give what you take..."

"Fluttershy..."

"Then I need to run you a bath so you can clean off..."

"It's fine, really..."

"Oh and then..."

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled, causing animals outside to look through the windows.

"Yes?" She meekly looked to Dash.

Rainbow grinned. "Just relax, we have plenty of time for that later. Let's just lay here and enjoy the moment."

Fluttershy pulled Rainbow close to her, and they held each other while the sun's setting rays crawled through the windows, causing the sweat to glisten on their tired bodies.

Then they screwed happily ever after, THE END!


End file.
